In response to the global developing trend toward automation and energy saving, it requires adoption of inverters and motors to satisfy different needs for rotational speeds. Traditional inverters include power modules, driving board, control board, heat sink and passive components, and peripheral electronic devices, which leads to inverters oversize and overweight.
High efficiency and high power density have always been the requirements for inverters in the industry. High efficiency means reduction in energy consumption, which is beneficial for energy saving, emission reduction and environment protection while reducing costs. High power density means small volume, light weight, reduced transportation costs and spatial needs, which thereby reduces costs in the construction; high power density also means reduced use of materials, which is further beneficial for energy saving, emission reduction and environment protection.
Semiconductor devices are one of the important factors in determining the efficiency of inverters. However, the use of semiconductor devices inevitably needs to use heat dissipation device that help dissipate heat from semiconductors. These devices usually occupy a certain proportion in power converters. In general, current power modules are mostly composed of a planar structure or stacked on a plane of structure, and therefore a planar heat dissipation device is needed.
However, in addition to requiring a large-area substrate for bearing the power device, the heat dissipation of the power module also needs to have the planar heat dissipation structure. Thus, it is not easy for the power module to have more preferable space utilization, and it easily leads to unfavorable combination between the substrate bearing the power module and the heat dissipation assembly, which affects the performance and reliability of the power module in heat dissipation.